


Dress up

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornathon challenge fics 2015 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossdressing, Multi, Summer Pornathon 2015, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen make Merlin admit to a secret desire, and discover there's pleasure in it for all three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BBCs Merlin belongs to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This fic was written for Summer Pornathon 2015 Challenge 1; 'Cross'.

The king and queen had withdrawn to their private chamber for the evening.

Arthur sprawled in front of the fire, the laces of his shirt undone. Gwen had changed out of her royal gown into a simple night-robe.

Merlin turned to leave. “If there's nothing else, I'll be going. Good night.”

Gwen's discarded dress was draped over a chair near the door. Merlin couldn't help sliding his palm over the luxurious fabric as he walked by. The silk was the bright color of cornflowers.

“Merlin, please wait.” Gwen reached out, touching his arm. “You like my dress, don't you? Would you like to try it on?”

“What? Oh no, not this again!” Merlin shook his head vigorously. “I do not want to wear dresses!”

Arthur's eyes glinted in the firelight. “We don't believe you.”

Gwen nodded. “You don't have to hide from us, Merlin.”

Merlin swallowed. He looked away, hesitating. “Maybe, just once...”

"Do it," Arthur urged him. "You'll look good."

Merlin blinked.

Gwen's voice was kind. “Changing behind the screen may make it easier.”

She gave his arm a fond little squeeze before opening her closet. “You need a shift and petticoat too, of course. These will do.”

In a daze, Merlin accepted the delicate garments and stumbled behind the screen. He could hardly breathe.

He undressed in a hurry. For a moment he stood naked, shivering with emotion.

The shift slid down his body like the caress of a loving hand. The petticoat frothed like sea foam.

When he re-emerged, shy and embarrassed, Gwen calmly helped him put the gown on. She did up the laces, pulled the bodice tight and adjusted the skirt.

The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire. Merlin kept his eyes lowered.

Gwen ruffled his hair a little, arranging the locks. She eyed him with appreciation. Placing her hands on his hips, she turned him toward the mirror. “Look!”

Amazed, Merlin studied his own reflection. The gown shimmered. The skirt was too short and the bodice somewhat ill-fitting, but the illusion did not shatter. His features looked soft and sensual, his waist tiny. His wide eyes were very blue. He was beautiful!

Suddenly he felt weightless with joy. Experimentally, he pulled his rich skirts wide, curtsying deeply. “Sire. My queen.”

“It's like magic,” Gwen whispered. “You're transformed!”

Arthur looked stunned.

Gwen's hands returned to Merlin's waist, her every breath ghosting across his exposed shoulders. Arthur got up to join her, standing very close. A look passed between them.

Gwen's hands traveled upwards, tugging at Merlin's bodice, exposing his nipples. Her long hair tickled his skin.

Merlin gasped. “Gwen?”

“Do you want us to stop?”

Merlin gazed into the mirror. The three of them stood together as one. This was right. He finally dared face his most cherished desire. “No, I don't. I... have wanted this for a long time.”

“So have we,” Arthur said.

Gwen smiled. She kissed Merlin's shoulder, her warm lips lingering on Merlin's skin even as Arthur leaned in for a nibble of his own.

Overcome with lust and longing, Merlin threw his head back and closed his eyes. He gave himself over to his king and queen - his friends, soon to be his lovers.

Gwen caressed his chest, grazing his peaked nipples. Merlin shuddered.

“You're perfect. So pretty,” Arthur whispered. There was no mockery in his voice, only breathless affection. Standing behind Merlin, he started pulling the blue skirt and the layers of lace up and out of the way.

When nothing but the flimsy shift covered Merlin from the hips down, Arthur gathered up a section of it and wrapped the cool silk around Merlin's erection. The softness of the fabric and Arthur's strong grip were intensely arousing.

Merlin inhaled sharply. “Oh!”

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Gwen breathed.

Once more, Merlin looked into the mirror. His gown was admitting defeat, the bodice riding low and the skirt bunched around his restless hips. He looked wanton, with flushed skin, parted lips, and heaving chest. Arthur and Gwen were holding him, kissing him, touching him, stopping at nothing to give him pleasure. Never had Merlin imagined himself as the center of such blissful debauchery.

Arthur's hand worked Merlin's silk-sheathed cock with firm, demanding pulls. Gwen pinched his nipples.

“Y-yes!” Merlin tensed, whimpered, and came.

“Next time, you'll serve us our dinner first,” Arthur panted into his ear. “And wear nothing but Gwen's corset all evening.”


End file.
